1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vinyl chloride resin composition for vinyl chloride resin products and also to a matte-finished or surface delustered article produced therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an increasing demand for matte-finished vinyl chloride resin products in such application areas as wall covering, flooring, vehicle interior, electric wires, and daily necessities, where reduced surface gloss, non-glare reflection, dry feeling, and quiet appearance are desirable. There are several methods for their matte finishing by (1) physically forming a rough surface, (2) compounding with a special component which gives rise to a rough surface, or (3) coating the surface with dull lacquer.
Method (1) involves embossing with finely textured dies, sand blasting, and dusting with fine particles in the course of molding. A disadvantage of mechanical embossing is unsatisfactory matte-finishing which results from the fading out of embossed patterns that takes place after the embossing operation owing to the viscoelastic properties of the material. Another disadvantage of mechanical embossing is that the embossing die becomes contaminated during the embossing operation. Sand blasting is applicable only to articles having a hard surface and needs a complex apparatus to confine and recover fine particles. Dusting with fine particles also needs a special apparatus for uniform dusting and recovery of fine particles.
Method (2) involves blending with a vinyl chloride resin having a different particle diameter, blending with a vinyl chloride resin having a different degree of polymerization, incorporation with a specific polymer other than vinyl chloride resin, partial crosslinking, and incorporation of a large amount of inorganic filler such as calcium carbonate. The first three methods have a disadvantage that the molding process depends largely on the molding condition, that is, no satisfactory matting effect is obtained with a high molding temperature. Incorporation with a large amount of filler has an adverse effect on the physical properties of articles, e.g., decrease in tensile strength.
Method (3) is effective in matte finishing but is economically poor in that it needs a special coating material and additional steps for coating and drying.
The present invention was completed to address the above-mentioned problems associated with the conventional matte-finishing method for vinyl chloride resin products.